


Sacer Cruor

by ThefkingHound



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Werewolves, Amity se une al Emperador, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Personajes envejecidos, SON MAYORES MAS ADELANTE OKEYY??, Violence, Werewolves, alternative universe, corrupción, nsfw sometimes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefkingHound/pseuds/ThefkingHound
Summary: Luz Noceda cae ante las garras de un misterioso canino tras escapar de su casa.Un error pagado con sangre.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos & King (The Owl House), Emperor Belos & The Titan (The Owl House), Luz Noceda & The Titan, Powerwolf & Edalyn Clathorne, Powerwolfs & Luz Noceda
Kudos: 28





	1. Pies en la tierra del error

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos al infierno! soy the Hound, el creador de este Au. Quiero aclarar que esta historia es totalmente una ida de olla que se me ocurrió, nada de esto debe tomarse en serio. He visto muchos AU's de TOH pero creo que ninguno llega a pasar ciertas barreras por el miedo a la funa..pero aquí estamos.  
> Esto es una mezcla de todo; licantropos, toh, angustia, corrupción, sangre y morbo. Si no aguantas algo de esto por favor retirate.
> 
> Nada de esto estaría aquí si no fuera por mi equipo, el cual me ayudó a unir y desarrollar todo. Weiss, la escritora de esta locura. Y -----, co-creador del infierno.
> 
> Espero que disfruten y cualquier comentario es agradecido!

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué sucedería si todo nuestro mundo en el que creemos de pequeños de repente se torna en algo sombrío y aterrador? Algo así como los cuentos de las princesas que solíamos ver y escuchar de niños, donde el mundo era totalmente de rosa pero al momento de caer en el mundo real y su realidad, te puedes dar cuenta que aquellos finales felices jamás existieron y solo eran invenciones de una mente perturbada queriendo distorsionar su propio mundo. Bueno, esas historias quizás si existen, quizás en un mundo no muy lejano al nuestro, las leyes se tornan extrañas y el mundo se divide de la realidad cambiando nuestra percepción.

No diremos que nuestra protagonista despertó con los rayos de sol de una mañana brillante, ni menos que fue a su escuela donde la recibirían con brazos abiertos. Solo diremos que esa mañana despertó luego de un fabuloso sueño con Azura, su bruja favorita de cuentos de hadas, y que por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas llegar a ser algún día como ella.

Luz Noceda no era la chica normal que debería ser a su edad, a sus ojos, el mundo era un lugar lleno de magia y donde los cuentos de hadas sí se hacían realidad. Su madre, una enfermera, estaba demasiado preocupada por la actitud de la chica, y aún así solo quería su felicidad, pero no fue hasta que comenzaron los incidentes con sus propios compañeros de escuela que decidió comenzar a tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo que esa mañana, ella también se levantó deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener el valor necesario de enfrentar a su hija y decir lo que a cualquier madre le dolería pronunciar.

—¡Luz! Baja cariño, se hace tarde y necesito hablar contigo.

—Ya voy má... 

Luz bajaba por las escaleras bostezando pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ese sueño le dio las fuerzas para comenzar su día como la heroína, su madre respiró con fuerza y contuvo el aire por un momento, tenía una mirada un tanto vacía y por dentro deseaba que esto fuese lo correcto.

—Luz... cariño, sabes que tu madre te ama mucho, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, eres una madre maravillosa, ¿pasó algo con el libro que te pedí hace tiempo?

El corazón de la madre latía con fuerza y dolor mientras miraba los ojos brillantes de su niña querida, su garganta dolía por retener las palabras mientras su mente solo podía pensar en detener ese martirio por el que estaba cruzando.

—Necesito... necesito pedirte un favor, de madre a hija. Yo sé que la relación con tus compañeros no es la mejor, ya sé sobre los incidentes en la escuela y...— su respiración se fue por un momento, pero para continuar debía agarrar aún más valor, solo podía pensar en el bien de su hija y eso la ayudó un poco antes de continuar— sé que aún crees en tus mundos y que vives en ellos, por lo que quería pedirte que intentaras ir a este campamento, al menos para complacerme mija.

Mientras terminaba de modular lo último, buscó en su bolso un folleto promocional del campamento del que hablaba, uno para "normalizar" gente.

Luz se acercó a mirar el folleto despacio y con pasos temblorosos, su corazón dolía junto con su cuerpo, sus ojos ardían al querer romper en llanto. ¿Acaso su madre creía que necesitaba algo como eso? Mientras más lo pensaba, lo veía y analizaba, preguntas llenaban su mente. ¿Ella no la amaba como decía? De repente, sentimientos de lástima por si misma se transformaron en palabras y frases erráticas que solo producían rencor y enojo, y de todas las cosas que pudo balbucear, una quedó suspendida en el aire.

—Pensé que me amabas por _ser quien soy..._

Los gritos de Camila no pudieron detener a su hija, Luz sin siquiera saber lo que hacía su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia el bosque intentando calmar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día. 

La chica corrió hasta que no pudo saber donde estaba, no podía ver nada más que unos tétricos árboles que parecían acecharla cada vez más hacia el corazón de este, así que cruzando sus brazos cobijandose a si misma, decidió continuar. ¿Que es lo peor que podría suceder? Hasta este punto del día, descubrió que su madre pensaba que ella era una **"rarita"** , mismo sobrenombre que usaban sus compañeros en ella. 

Luz simplemente caminó, sintiendo escalofríos de vez en cuando como si alguien o algo estuviera olfateando sus problemas, como si en realidad algo estuviera vigilando a su próxima presa... cosa que de hecho, era así. En algún punto, Luz percibió un sonido, más bien sonaba como algún gruñido de algún perro que estaba deseoso de probar su comida, asustada, miró hacia todos lados hasta que se encontró, aunque muy a lo lejos, con un par de ojos amarillos que estaban analizándola, y que se movían con velocidad hacia donde se encontraba.

La adrenalina en su cuerpo estaba, pero sus piernas flaquearon y no le permitieron moverse, temblaban mientras sus rodillas cedían ante el miedo. Miedo. Dicen que en los peores momentos, los humanos demuestran su real naturaleza, esta puede ser a través del dolor o en este caso... miedo. Una sensación de vacío cruzaba los torrentes sanguíneos y nerviosos de la chica en cuestión, por más que lo intentaba ni un solo movimiento, ni siquiera un leve temblor lograba escapar de su cuerpo. Ya no era miedo, era terror puro lo que sentía. Era consciente de lo que sucedía y al mismo tiempo, no podía percatarse de que algo más grande que ella arrasaba con cada gota de valentía que albergaba dentro de su ser. Luz, con lágrimas asomándose, cerró los ojos para no sentir la muerte que sabía ya estaba cerca. Podía escuchar algunas ramas romperse y crujir junto con cada movimiento del animal, Luz sabía que estaba cerca y solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa antes de sentirse decidida.

**_No quiero morir hoy._ **

Una figura negra saltó sobre ella y Luz se defendió como pudo. El animal estaba sobre ella, tratando de herirla, su baba caía sobre la cara de la chica junto con el hedor a carne podrida, quizás algún resto de algún animal quedó atascado entre los temibles dientes del monstruo. Con sus delgados brazos intentó alejarlo lo más que pudo y en un esfuerzo con un poco de suerte, logró zafarse del agarre, levantó su escuálido cuerpo como pudo e intentó correr. Digamos que lo intentó porque el animal mordió su brazo con tal fuerza que atravesó la carne y tal vez rompiendo uno de los huesos que forman parte de su brazo.

Luz lanzó un alarido de dolor que pudo haberle roto la garganta a cualquiera, pero ella no se rendiría ahí. Con la nueva adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, intentó soltar el aterrador agarre que el mantenía en su brazo. Chillaba por lo bajo con cada tirón que daba, su sangre manchaba la tierra y hojas pero de alguna forma tendría que salir de ese aprieto, hasta que el animal decidió lanzarla lejos, Luz no notó el dolor que ahora tenía en su espalda a causa del golpe que el choque contra un árbol le dio.

Estaba mareada y perdida, el animal se acercaba a paso lento y ella seguía perdiendo sangre, su cabeza daba vueltas y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba muerta. Su brazo derecho no dejaba de palpitar, así que con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, logró alcanzar un palo que tenía la punta un tanto afilada, era resistente así que lo usó como defensa por un tiempo. El animal saltó sobre Luz sin darse cuenta del final que le esperaba.

El quejido de este no tardó en llegar, de su boca y estómago brotaba sangre negra y espesa, _una sangre rara_ , ya que esta era caliente como si agua hervida fuese hechada sobre la piel de la humana. Su cuerpo estaba quedando cada vez más rígido hasta que se desplomó sobre ella, Luz estaba llorando después de lo que sucedió, pero debía llegar a casa, solo quería despertar de ese mal sueño.

Con pesar, sus piernas se movían a lo que creían era su hogar, pero su cabeza dolía y palpitaba. Comenzó a ver cosas.. creyó ver a Azura, a algunas hadas y cosas fuera de este mundo, pero cuando comenzó a pasar el tiempo, todo eso se tornó en terror. Podía escuchar llantos y gritos de niños que quizás estaban siendo asesinados, a lo lejos pudo divisar a un demonio alimentándose del estómago de una mujer y también vio lo que creía eran licántropos peleando entre ellos. Ya casi no podía diferenciar la realidad de lo que veía cuando llegó a una casa totalmente vieja y abandonada. Con todas sus esperanzas puestas en que eso no fuese alguna visión, cruzó la puerta esperando encontrarse a salvo, aún así, logró ver lo que quizás era una puerta brillante y con un ojo en esta, nuevamente deseando encontrar descanso a su día, cruzó el umbral, sin embargo, su cuerpo llegó a un colapso del cual no pudo despertar y simplemente perdió toda la conciencia que le quedaba.

  
....

  
Su cuerpo fue encontrado por una dama con un vestido rojo, de piel y cabellos grises, y con un aura un poco misteriosa. Intrigada por el aspecto de la niña y la sangre que aún emanaba de su cuerpo, decidió llevarla a su choza. Chasqueo sus dedos para llamar a su bastón, quien llegó al instante. Mientras acomodaba a la humana de forma que no se lastimara, logró notar muy difícilmente un patrón que se repetía a lo largo de su cuerpo, algo como una especie de tatuaje de una especie... extremadamente rara, lo que le provocó una sensación de miedo pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad. La vieja bruja se llevó a la niña inconsciente, ya que aún con sus intentos mágicos de intentar despertarla, no logró conseguir ni siquiera un quejido de parte de ella.

Luz mientras tanto, de repente se encontró en un espacio oscuro, no sentía frío o calor y tampoco podía distinguir si estaba caminando o flotando. Sus manos encontraron su cara y se escondió en ellas deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla hasta que una luz cegadora la sacó de sus pensamientos. La vista había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en una isla mientras una persona gigante la apuntaba y decía algo. Luz podía escuchar el sonido de su voz, pero realmente no podía distinguir nada, solo escuchaba estática en cuanto "él" abría la boca.

Finalmente, despertó sobresaltada encontrándose en el sillón de alguna casa y con una mujer mirándola fijamente.


	2. Un lobo perdido en la Luna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POS NO SE, LEAN LA WEA
> 
> Luz despierta del extraño sueño.

Luz seguía dormida cuando la mujer llevó una silla para sentarse y poder apreciar mejor a la chica. Las marcas que había notado antes seguían latentes en su cuerpo como si estuvieran vivas, pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a brillar más intensamente y desaparecieron de forma lenta e indolora.

La mujer intentaba encontrar una explicación a esto cuando la chica despertó y la miró con emociones mezcladas. Podía notarse que sentía miedo, e incluso, su respiración seguía un poco agitada. La chica dirigió los ojos hacia la mujer y los abrió sorprendida.

—Que...no vas... a comerme, ¿verdad? — dijo con cautela, pero siguió llenando con más preguntas— ¿Por qué me trajiste?, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué hago acá?... ¿qué es "acá"?

—Pff... Soy una bruja y quizás sólo me coma tu corazón— al momento de decir eso, la chica se crispó un poco, pero la mujer aún no terminaba. —Nah, eres aún muy joven para que intentara algo. Pero te traje porque hay algo interesante de ti y cruzaste mi portal... digamos que estamos en una isla llena de brujas, lobos, híbridos de ellos... y sip, "acá" es un cadáver de un titán.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la chica, pero estaba tan aturdida por todo lo que pasó antes que realmente no escuchó las palabras de la bruja.

—Por cierto... gracias por traerme a tu... ¿casa?

—No te confundas chica, esta es la guarida de la grandiosa y maravillosa bruja la dama búho.— La mujer hizo movimientos de estar revelando lo más grandioso del universo por unos segundos antes de volver a su pose relajada de antes. — Soy yo, si es que preguntas.

Luz comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Había dicho bruja? Ahora si entendió las palabras que ella había soltado antes, pero, ¿era realmente verdad? Este día había sido el peor. Su madre quería deshacer lo que era Luz, algo intentó sacarle los intestinos para almorzarla y ahora una bruja está delante de ella. Eran demasiados pensamientos cruzando por su mente al mismo tiempo, su cabeza comenzó a doler y sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a picar. 

—Wow... eso es nuevo.

Luz no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que miró lo que, hasta hace poco, había comenzado a molestar. Con un poco de asco, observó sus brazos y piernas cubiertas de pelo, un pelo negro. También obtuvo garras, garras filosas y fuertes. Luz se veía tal cual un animal en ese estado, intentaba pensar como llegó a ese punto, siendo que cuando despertó no había nada de malo en ella. Soltó un quejido de temor, no podía dejar de mirar sus garras mientras sentía sus ojos arder. Iba a llorar, no quería llorar. Sólo podía pensar en su madre... aunque ya no podía confiar demasiado en ella después de lo de esta mañana, aún necesitaba de un abrazo, _quería despertar_. 

Luz se abrazaba a si misma cerrando sus ojos muy fuerte para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima mientras su garganta se _rompía_ gritando por a su madre, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ella no vendría, sabía que mamá ya no estaría para salvarla de esta pesadilla.

—¡Hey, hey! Niña, por el amor de las grandes brujas. Cálmate, es raro lo entiendo pero estás a salvo ahora, no tienes que preocuparte..— la dama se acercó a acariciar a Luz, pero ella temblaba con todo su cuerpo. — Por ahora intenta calmarte y... ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?— susurró lo último la bruja, se quedó pensando seriamente hasta que de un momento a otro, atrapó las garras de la chica entre sus manos y comenzó a hablar extasiada con su nuevo descubrimiento — ERES UN LOBO, NO PUEDO CREERLO. DE TODAS LAS COSAS PRECIOSAS TE ENCONTRÉ A TI. Pero, ¿desde cuándo? Y ¿cómo?, por favor, dímelo todo pequeña! esto es increible.

— ¿Lobo? ¿Cómo... sabes lo que me está pasando?— la pequeña híbrida estaba asustada aún, por lo que hizo caso omiso a las preguntas y estusiasmo de la mujer mayor. —No, nisiquiera eso. ¡¿No ves lo que me está pasando?! **¡¿QUE ES TODO ESTO?!** **SOY UN MALDITO MONSTRUO AHORA.**

Finalmente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras soltaba lo que parecía ser un aullido.

La mujer se alejó un poco con sorpresa. 

—Tú y yo deberíamos tener una conversación muy larga, espera aquí, traeré café.

—¿Sabes que es lo que quiero? A mi mamá... quiero despertar...— Luz escondió su rostro entre sus nuevas y peligrosas manos.

_**yo no pedí esto.**_

—Hey, sé que esto no es fácil..— la bruja volvió a sentarse en la silla mientras tomaba amablemente las manos de la pequeña. Quizás sentía un poco de pena por ella, o quizás... empatía. — Sé que debe ser dificil para una humana pasar por esto pero escuchame.. **No eres un monstruo** , y estoy segura que todo estará bien. Lamento que esto no sea un sueño pero, no puedes rendirte ahora. ¿Quieres entender todo? Yo te puedo contar ¿Quieres volver con tu madre? Pues esfuérzate por regresar.

Luz zafó el agarre que ella tenía y se secó las lágrimas entre su negro pelaje, comenzó a calmar su respiración y miró a la dama aún con temor.

—Lo siento...— dijo con la voz ronca. —¿Aún hay café...?

—Si, pero... ¿podrías explicarme cómo es que una humana tiene este tipo de _poder_? No parecer ser cualquier tipo de lobo.

La mujer de cabellos plateados salió hacia la cocina preparando lo que iban a beber, gracias a su magia no tardaría mucho, así que mientras la dama búho se acercaba con dos tazas humeantes, Luz miraba sus brazos cambiar de forma lentamente, ya que sus piernas seguían siendo las de un posible perro. —Digamos que hoy no fue mi día...

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—dijo la dama alcanzándole la taza con el oscuro líquido a la chica.

Un nudo apretaba la garganta de Luz, le daba unos segundos para pensar bien lo que diría a continuación.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a ningún lado?—soltó mientras agarraba el mango de la taza —Yo solía pensar que mi lugar estaba con mamá, que no importaba el resto porque ella me amaba tal cual soy, pero...—Luz calló un momento mientras miraba hacia ningún lado, quizás veía su reflejo en el líquido humeante que tenía entre manos, o quizás simplemente miraba a sus piernas y pensaba en el hoy. —solo lo resumiré. Huí de casa, algo me atacó, acabé drogada en una casa y ahora tengo un poder que no se por qué lo tengo y no se controlar. No sé cómo se supone que deba hablar sobre ello. No lo entiendo.

Atenta escuchó las palabras la mujer mayor, sin saber qué decir. — Uh.. ¿Y me dirías tu nombre? Yo soy Eda, por cierto.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Luz cuando la escuchó, el aire estaba ligero, sentía que estaba en un sitio seguro al fin.

—Luz Noceda a su servicio.

—Ahora que ya nos conocemos, debería partir por contar la historia general, para que entiendas algo de todo esto, supongo, que tiene lugar en esta isla.— dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar, dejando un silencio breve.

— Nuestro hogar está ubicado en Islas Hirvientes, hogar de brujas. O eso es lo que se cree. Según la nueva historia que nos enseñan, los y las brujas de este mundo fueron creados para eliminar la amenaza que crearon los humanos, los famosos "licántropos"...

...

Cuando Belos asumió el poder, lanzó una orden de eliminar a todos aquellos que presentaran algún rasgo licántropo, puesto que el Titán se lo había ordenado. Según Belos, los licántropos son representantes de la magia salvaje en una de sus formas más puras; _impredecibles_ , _poderosos_ e _incontrolables_. Los pocos licántropos existentes en Islas Hirvientes se pueden dividir en razas, aunque aún no sé muy bien cuáles son. Todo esto causó destrozos, caos, miedo y odio. Las personas se dividieron entre bandos defendiendo su pensamiento, tornando todo en un baño de sangre que no hizo más que dañar a cada uno de nosotros de manera profunda.

La creencia de que los humanos habían creado estos seres del mal cobró más y más fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pues muchas brujas sucumbieron a su poder y fuerza. En la búsqueda de detener la guerra, muchos licántropos se entregaron a Belos a cambio de dejar sus familias libres de aquel destino, pero eso nunca pasó. La caza se convirtió en algo aún más sangriento cuando los niños comenzaron a ser víctimas de esta guerra sin sentido, pero estaba bien ante los ojos de esos tiempos, ya que eran una amenaza hacia nuestro mundo.

Pero un día, un grupo de cazadores encontró un libro sumamente extraño en la zona de La Cabeza. Su portada contenía símbolos desconocidos para la existencia de ellos, por lo que decidieron abrirlo y leer su contenido si es que podian. Sorprendentemente lo que encontraron fue una historia, así como un cuento donde se relataba la creación del mundo.

Hablaba de unos tal Sol y Luna.

Se decía que el Sol junto con la Luna hicieron lo que llamaron "La Creación", el Sol regó de luz y calidez el mundo mientras que la Luna protegía cada rincón al que llegaba su luz. Aburridos de la misma rutina, crearon a sus hijos, Luna y Sol crearon razas distintas y unieron el resto de su poder para crear una unión de estos mundos, Sol creó a los humanos y Luna creó a los Licántropos (y a otras criaturas nocturnas), y en conjunto, lograron crear al titán unificador. 

Luego de eso, Luna y Sol dejaron la Tierra, pues pensaron que ambos mundos podrían convivir en paz gracias a su hijo.

_Pero no fue así_.

Con el tiempo los humanos veían con desdén a los lobos y a otros seres, e incluso al titán luego de que cayeran en cuenta de que ellos no poseían nada especial entre ellos, **¿por qué fueron más considerados con otras razas cuando ellos eran los nuevos líderes de ese mundo?** Todos ellos tuvieron ese pensamiento en mente hasta que su odio creció a tal punto de comenzar una guerra contra el mismo titán. 

Años pasaron hasta que por fin encontraron el punto débil de este y, lograron desterrarlo del mundo humano. El titán, por su parte, escapó a una isla que los humanos no podían alcanzar, allí, se escondió junto a los licántropos y criaturas varias que pudo salvar y fue allí donde encontró su final. Antes de morir, mientras su sangre bañaba la tierra de la isla, juntó el resto de su poder y reunió a los licántropos para que fuesen testigo de su última creación. Así fue como nació un rey, un designado para cuidar y proteger a los sobrevivientes, pero sin necesidad de comenzar una guerra.

Pasaron años cuando se descubrió que la tierra bañada por la sangre del titán comenzó a afectar a una raza original de la isla y se convirtieron en lo que llamamos brujas, pero la historia se repite y fue ahí cuando cometimos el mayor de los errores. Belos, aquel que ordenó la matanza, nos había engañado a todos, pero no hay acción sin castigo, y ya era muy tarde para intentar remediarlo.

Luna, sintió que algo andaba mal, y aunque tardó en llegar, no fue hasta que vio lo que le hicieron a sus niños que decidió desatar su ira en contra de los magos y los humanos. Los magos, al decidir matar a los licántropos, cada cierta camada de estos sería maldecida por la luna llena y nacerian extrañas razas de aquello que intentaron destruir. Por su parte, los humanos recibieron solo una raza de licántropo, pero era demasiado tonta para presentar una amenaza...

—...recuerdo el día de la maldición. Ese día la Luna brilló de color rojo, quizás por su ira, quizás también estaba llorando. Lo único que puedo decirte querida es que tú eres algo especial, pero debes asegurarte que nadie más sepa tu secreto.

Un golpe retumbó en la parte principal de la casa.

—...Eda... ¡EDA!


End file.
